


Wingless

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Background Logicality - Freeform, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: In a world of winged people what do you do when you find yourself wingless? Virgil is all too familiar with that reality. He is alone. Then he spots a stranger on the train, another man without wings and his world changes forever.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Wingless

Virgil has gone his whole life without wings and has been just fine, thank you very much. Well..... maybe he is a _little_ defensive, and maybe his callousness and snark have pushed away people and friends more than he would've liked, but he has _had_ to learn to stand up for himself. And besides it’s not like knowing how to stand your ground and fight back is a bad thing. Maybe he still thinks he is broken, but it’s not like there is anything he can do about it. He has never met anyone else without wings afterall. If not having wings makes finding an accessible job really difficult, so be it. If not having wings makes people stare and less willing to trust him, oh well, he just stares right back. He’s alone, and that’s fine, he has come to terms with that reality. 

And then that reality shatters when one day on his way to his favorite record store, he sees someone else without wings on the subway.

He awkwardly approaches them as they happen to get off at the same stop as him, “Excuse me?” he says, gently laying a hand on their arm. 

The person turns with a start, “Yes? What is it?” they ask, peering over a round set of glasses. 

Virgil opens his mouth and tries to say something but nothing comes out. So, he just stares for a second before turning and showing the man that he doesn't have wings either.

The man gives him a grin, “Oh hey! We're the same! Would you look at that.”

Virgil smiles a little, “I didn't think there was anyone else like me.” he admits, scratching the back of his head. 

The man lays a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “Well you definitely aren’t alone. Actually, there are more of us than you might think. If you’re not busy right now i'm actually heading to a support group for people without wings. You’re welcome to join me.”

“Oh, uh yeah, okay... I'd love to.” Virgil was excited to head to his favorite record store as he hasn't been there in a while, but he supposes it couldn't hurt to go visit, it’s not like he really has anything else to do. Besides, it’s probably better he doesn’t spend the money and he doesn’t think he could say no if he tried. 

The man smiles and holds out his hand to Virgil, “I should probably introduce myself, i'm Patton.”

“Nice to meet you Patton, i'm Virgil.” He says, shaking Patton’s hand.

“Well Virgil, i'm glad we met.”

“Me too.” Virgil says, turning to look around, “Now where is this meeting thing you were talking about?”

Patton grabs Virgil’s hand and turns walking out of the subway, “It’s not far from here, only about a few minute walk.” 

Virgil stumbles as the unexpected pull drags him forward, but only for a moment. When they get outside he is able to better get his bearings and Patton lets go of his hand as the foot traffic is practically nonexistent.

Patton turns to Virgil, “Oh, You’re probably wondering why I don't have any wings, huh?”

Virgil shrugs, “Well I didn't want to be rude, I get that question a lot, but yeah I am genuinely curious.”

Patton smiles, “I understand, but I offered, so It’s no problem to share. Apparently when I was a super small child I got sick and my wings got infected and had to be amputated to keep me alive. I don't remember having them as that happened when I was about one year old, but anyway. What about you? If you don't mind sharing.”

Virgil nods, “I don't mind. It’s kinda weird though, I was actually born without wings. I've seen tons of doctors, none of them has any idea why. I'm fine, healthy, nothing out of the ordinary, and my birth was perfectly normal and healthy. I just... Don't have wings.”

Patton hums, “I know someone like that, I don't know if they’ll be at the group today but if they are I'll be sure to introduce you. I think you would get along well.”

There is a lull in the conversation and, as the time passes, Virgil is finally starting to process everything that just happened. He is hit with a strange sense of hope? Excitement? Joy? And some other positive emotion Virgil feels but can't quite identify. He is just trying to find a word for it when Paton drags him in the front door of some building he hadn’t noticed. He walks in and sees a room full of people, every single one of them without wings. 

Virgil just stops dead in his tracks and stares. The reality of it hits him like a wall. Virgil is reeling. He isn't alone. He isn't some strange defect alone in a world of “normal” people. There are other people like him. That means... maybe, just _maybe_ , there isn't anything wrong with him. He... He feels like he _belongs_.

He doesn't even notice that he is crying until Patton asks him what’s wrong. 

“Absolutely nothing.” Virgil mumbles.

Patton lays a comforting hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “This must be a lot for you. I was a bit overwhelmed my first time too, and I knew that there were other people without wings. Take your time to adjust. Oh, and just so you know, the group is a rather informal space where we can sit around and just talk about things. Feel free to join a conversation whenever you’re ready.”

Virgil gives Patton a small nod and takes a deep breath trying to steady himself as he takes another look around. He wipes his eyes and another man approaches him, “Hey there, I haven't seen you here before.”

“It’s my first time here, you couldn’t’ve had the chance.”

“Well then, welcome! I’m Roman.” The man says with a comically deep bow.

Virgil smirks, “Hi Roman, i'm Virgil.”

“Well Virgil, it's great to meet you! How did you hear about us?”

Virgil blinks, “Well, to be honest, I met Patton getting off the subway not ten minutes ago.”

Roman’s eyes go wide, “Oh dang, well this must be pretty new to you huh?” 

“That’s an understatement.” Virgil chuckles wryly.

“Well, I hope you like it here.”

“I do. Haven’t done much yet, but it doesn’t seem bad either. I just have a question.”

Roman raises an eyebrow, “Shoot”

Virgil sighs, “This is gonna sound really stupid, but what are those?” he says pointing to some things scattered around the room.

“You mean the chairs?” Roman asks, very obviously doing his best to hide his laughter.

Virgil scowls, “I mean yeah, I get that they’re chairs. I figured they were meant for sitting on, but what is that attached to the seat?”

Roman chuckles, “They’re for our pet dragons to perch on.” 

Virgil tilts his head, looking at Roman, confused and exasperated. 

Roman’s smile disappears, “Oh, you... you were being serious, weren't you?”

Virgil nods, “Yeah, and i'm still confused.” he says folding his arms.

Roman nods, “Okay, sorry. The backs of the chairs are for leaning against, they are a lot more comfortable that way. We’re just having a social hang out night tonight, nothing super organized or fancy, you’re bound to see someone sit down at some point.”

Virgil rolls his eyes, “Why not show me how it works? Im mean it can't be-”

He is interrupted as Patton bounces up to them, “Oh Virgil, you met Roman, how nice! He was the person I was wanting to introduce you to!” Patton says, giving Roman a hug.

Roman hugs him back, pulling back to clap Patton on the shoulder, “Nice to see you again, Padre. How did things go the other night with Logan? I just have to know!”

“Nice to see you too, Roman.” He chuckles, “You didn't tell me Logan was such a nerd.”

Roman huffs.

“Oh, calm down, it went well. He really is great. He is so sweet and beautiful and smart. We’re actually going on a date tonight”

Roman smiles, “That’s wonderful! I'm glad you two are getting on so well!”

Virgil smirks, “You seeing anyone, Roman?” 

Roman shakes his head, “No actually, I am between princes at the moment,” he admits scratching the back of his head, “I'm more of a matchmaker than an actual match you know.”

Virgil nods, “Ah. Yeah, I get that.” 

At that moment Patton grabs Virgil, tugging him away. “Oh Virgil, you should come meet my friend Harriet, they’re right over here. You’ll love them.”

And with that Roman was laughing and waving as Patton dragged him away. 

Later, Virgil is standing to the side of the room by himself, taking the time to process everything. He lost Patton in the crowd a little bit ago and is happy he doesn’t have to be forced into any more interactions.

“So you finally got away?” Roman asks a small smile on his face.

Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. But If he had to be talking to anyone Roman was a good option. “Yeah. I went to the bathroom and never went back to find him.”

Roman chuckles leaning back against the wall next to him, “Smart.”

“Thanks. I have a lot of practice.”

“Did you get to see how chairs work yet?’

Virgil scoffs, “Yeah, I saw.”

“Did you try one out?”

“Why must you be like this?” he groans, ”..... yes.”

“What did you think?”

Virgil shrugs, “It is a lot more comfortable on my back to sit with something to lean on. Also I found I almost never sit in one normally because it's just so uncomfortable. It’s weird but eh.”

Roman chuckles, “Yeah, I get that. I like to sit leaning against one arm with my legs draped over the other arm, or with one leg to the side of the chair, or both wrapped around the legs of the chair.”

With a sigh Virgil realises he should explain, “I like sitting with one leg pulled up and bent so I can lean on it.”

Roman nods, “Nice.” 

Virgil looks around at the room again, “It looks like people are leaving.”

“Yeah, the meeting is over.”

“Oh.”

“You gonna come next week? Same place same time.” Roman asks, raising an eyebrow.

Virgil gives him a small smile, “I’d like that. Only problem is I wasn’t paying attention on the way here so I don't know where this is but i'm sure I can figure that out.”

Roman smiled, “Well, you’re already here so it should be easy to get the address, but just in case you forget or something why don't I give you my number?”

Virgil shrugs, “Okay.”He hands him the phone. “I should probably get Patton’s number too.”

Roman takes a selfie for his contact and then hands the phone back to Virgil, “You should, he would really like that. He probably feels like he adopted you at this point. He kinda does that with everyone.”

Virgil nods, “He called himself my dad.”

“Yeah, he calls himself everyone’s dad. It’s a term of endearment if he calls you “kiddo”, which will probably happen soon if it hasn't already. He is such a loving little puffball.”

Virgil smiles, saving the address and putting info for the meetings into his callender. After a nice trip to the record store he is sure he can log today in as one of the best days he has had in a long time. Hopefully he can have more of those soon. 


End file.
